helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
INStyleX
INStyleX is a new main unit under Up-Front Agency and is a collaboration project between Hello! Project and Avex. The unit is produced by Tsunku, of whom writes most of all the unit's group songs. INStyleX currently has one main group and twenty-four trainees. The unit has been active since September of 2015. Current Line-Up Royal Gakuen * Takeru Shimada (Co-leader) * Reiko Shimada (Co-leader) * Haruki Yoshiyama (Co-sub-leader) * Mari Tsukiyama (Co-sub-leader) INStyleX Trainees Group 1st Generation: Hocheol Jung (Leader) Raiya Ueno(Sub-leader) Nozomi Haruyama Haruna Ogawa Luhan Huang Ryuchi Ishikawa Yui Nakamura Aiko Hwang Nana Saito Daigo Furuzawa Chulsoo Song Lauren Hwang Hana Yamamoto Jiwon Choi Yu Liu Minji Choi Rinko Souma Souta Souma Hiroki Shimada Mika Kanazawa Mari Ueno Garu Yuizawa Yukio Higuchi Airi Matsumoto History 2015 On September 2015, Tsunku announced via YouTube and Twitter that Hello!Project and Avex were to have a joint unit project called INStyleX and were to have first generation auditions for their first group Royal Gakuen, of which will be a school-themed and an instrument-playing group. The first generation members were then revealed to be: Takeru Shimada (Co-leader), Reiko Shimada (Co-leader), Haruki Yoshiyama (Co-sub-leader), and Mari Tsukiyama (Co-sub-leader). It was later announced that INStyleX were to have first generation auditions for their trainee group with a limit of twenty-four trainees. The winners were then revealed to be: Hocheol Jung (Leader), Raiya Ueno (Sub-leader), Nozomi Haruyama, Haruna Ogawa, Luhan Huang, Ryuchi Ishikawa, Yui Nakamura, Aiko Hwang, Nana Saito, Daigo Furuzawa, Seo Jeon Song, Lauren Hwang, Hana Yamamoto, Jiwon Choi, Yu Liu, Minji Choi, Rinko Souma, Souta Souma, Hiroki Shimada, Mika Kanazawa, Mari Ueno, Garu Yuizawa, Yukio Higuchi, and Airi Matsumoto. On December 2015, it was announced that INStyleX were to participate in a special joint Christmas season concert with Hello!Project and Avex entitled Joy of the Season Concert, along with groups in Hello! Project and Avex, Royal Gakuen performed as well as some INStyleX trainees acting as back-up dancers and singers. 2016 It was announced on August 31, 2016, that INStyleX will hold a mini-concert in the Shibuya District in Tokyo called INStyleX 1st Mini Concert in the following month of September. On the same day, it was announced that INStyleX is planning to debut a second group under the unit, the actual date is still to be revealed. On September 2, 2016, Tsunku announced via Twitter and YouTube that there will be a new audition for a new group under INStyleX. The co-ed group will be given the tentative name of Music Blazers and will be a quartet of two boys and two girls. A trainee audition for the group will be run parallel to normal auditions. He also announced that he is looking for soloists or duos to join INStyleX. Another audition for soloists and duos will be run separately from the Music Blazers audition. 2017 On January 7, 2017, Tsunku announced the winners to the Music Blazers audition via Twitter and YouTube. The first generation members were then revealed to be: Hiroki Matsunaga (Leader), Arisa Kamiki (Sub-leader), Kanata Ueno, and Nana Matsumoto. Category:INStyleX Category:UP Front Promotion Category:Up Front Kenshuusei Category:2015 Debuts Category:Hello Project Category:Avex